America's Disobedience
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Alfred was told he had one week to stop, or suffer the consequences, but being America, he disobeyed Mother Earth, and suffer he did... Faith is mine Also is on My Worst Nightmare


Faith walked away from the man who kept talking to her. She was sick of him all ready, especially with him not wanting to listen to a word she was saying. "and then you have the people, I mean they have to have a place to stay…"

"To Stay! That's it! Do you really need to build buildings JUST for these so called movies you want to create! You are killing Trees, you are destroying a part of me!"

"But it's for the people! I can't have them film where ever they want! We need it to be controlled. What happens if it's raining when they plan to film outside? They need some place big to recreate the outdoors!"

"Not my problem! You're still destroying a part of me!"

"Faith! Earth baby! I can totally give you full access to every one of the studio sets!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I am America after all!"

"No."

"All… wait what?"

"You're American games don't work on me hun. Only those of equal or lower status of you. Nitwit…" Faith walked past the American again. She walked outside to the horse that awaited her. She got up, and turned to Alfred, "I mean it Alfred, tear down those buildings, or stop making them."

"But they are totally awesome! I'm not gonna stop making them! They're mine."

"Tear them down or you will suffer the consequences."

"What are you going to do? Send earthquakes to my country? HA! I can take anything you throw at me! I'm the hero!" Faith face palmed, not quite able to stand the American.

"Alfred, America, you have one week to begin destruction of those buildings, or to stop what you are doing to me. your one week begins now." And she was off, riding into the sunset. She knew he was never going to stop, but she had a plan, and a small smile played on her lips, though she tried to contain it.

*One Week Later*

Faith showed up in the center of the city, and she closed her eyes. Raising her arms up slightly in front of her. She concentrated on the nearby plates, and began to shift them. She shook them harder, and harder. She felt the earth below her feet tremble, but it wasn't good enough for her. She shook it harder, and it wasn't good enough for her yet. She concentrated harder, and with all her strength, shook it as hard as she could at that moment, and that's what she wanted. She opened her eyes and saw smoke coming from several buildings, and a fire beginning right beside her from an overturned lamp. An explosion sounded in the distance, her knowing it was a gas line. She saw water shooting up into the sky far away in the distance from a water main breaking. She smiled with her success, and began to walk out of the city, heading towards the east, to pay a lovely visit to Italy.

America collapsed out of nowhere, right before the brit's eyes, "Alfred! Are you okay?" Alfred, nodded, "I just have to get home, San Francisco is on Fire, An Earthquake."

Once Alfred was there, they were trying to stop the flames, but they couldn't stop them from spreading. "Hey I got an Idea! Let's blow up whole blocks and that should stop the fire from spreading!" Alfred suggested. They all agreed, and got to it. Alfred stopped at one block, and helped set up, and they got a safe distance away, and blew the block up, but that seemed to only make the fire worse, spreading it quicker. "It has to work guys! We must have set it up wrong… Let's keep going and change the way we set it up okay? All right!" He grabbed some of the stuff and ran to the next block. They blew that one up as well, making the fire spread even quicker. Alfred looked over and saw some people lighting their houses, "Hey! What do you think you're doing! You're spreading it more!"

"No more than you are!" shouted a man, who lit a match and set the house aflame. Alfred couldn't believe it! His own people had even given up… then it hit him, Faith… Mother Earth… Also known as Mother Nature. He ran quickly to go to France, knowing she was visiting him today.

Alfred burst into Francis' home, calling for Faith. She walked out in her white dress, dark brown hair with red highlights done up in a nest, birds nesting right in it, and slightly and naturally curled at the ends where her hair was straight. Her hair came to her waist, her arms full of what appeared to be a husky. "Terre… Ah! Amerique! What a splendid supri…"

"Shut up Francis! Faith, what have you done? San Francisco is a mess!"

"I warned you Alfred, tear the buildings down, or stop building them. You did neither, so now you pay the price, just as I said you would one week ago."

"You were serious about that?" Faith lifted an arm fast, and lightning struck Alfred, not even damaging Francis' home.

America stood there, blackened from the lightning strike, just blinking. "Ow… what was that for!"

"Simply being an idiot. Maybe from now on when I tell you something, you'll listen."

"But francis didn't get yelled at!"

"Francis asked permission ahead of time. About a year before he started building and making productions. He asked and at the timje I coulod take it. you on the other hand, keeps building without my say so, so I took some of the buildings away from you." She walked past Alfred, "It was a pleasant visit until this blubbering asshole showed up. Thank you, Francis, for a lovely time."

And that is why, you never piss Mother Earth, or rather Mother Nature, off.


End file.
